


Salty

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War Team Captain America, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Language, platonic, sam and bucky do not get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: A drabble based on the infamous CACW car scene with Sam and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 14





	Salty

When Steve rolls up with the Bug, Sam shouts, “Shotgun!” Not being familiar with this passenger rule, Bucky stops to look for an actual approaching threat while Sam quickly jumps into the front seat.

Steve smirks and explains what has happened. Bucky does not find it amusing in the least. Are these the type of people Steve hangs out with nowadays? Children?

Bucky crawls into the rear like Winnie The Pooh squeezing through a hole for some honey. He sees there’s no possible way to get more leg room behind Steve’s dumbass long legs that he shouldn’t even have because he was specifically instructed to NOT do anything stupid after Bucky shipped out. ALL of this could have easily been avoided if the punk would have just stayed at home collecting tin cans like he was supposed to.

But no. Because Steve could never mind his own beeswax, now they both have ridiculously oversized bodies to contend with. So, what does Steve serum-did-nothing-to-enhance-my-brain Rogers do? He finds the smallest hunk of junk available to cram his big, bulky friends into.

Bucky, who has yet to have said one word directly to the asshat who obviously thinks he’s Steve’s new bestie because why else would he even be there but the dude has another think coming, asks, “Can you move your seat up?”

The request is completely ignored.

It would be too easy for Bucky to use his super-human strength to give himself the leg room he requires. But he would probably crush Wilson in the process and then Steve would find that as an excuse to give him a lecture about America and patriotism which he was in no mood for. 

Bucky sits back and makes himself as comfortable as possible, which is not comfortable at all. But he’ll be damned if he’ll let Sammy Come Lately get under his skin. He’ll just stay quiet and give the You-Know-I-Could-Snap-You-Like-A-Twig-But-I’m-Going-To-Be-The-Bigger-Man-Here look to the back of his head (which Sam easily sees in the rear view mirror) the entire ride.

Steve is off on another planet, muttering to himself as he tries to plan how he’s going to get away with stealing a quinjet, manage to not get shot out of the sky and find this secret bunker in the middle of Siberia.

Two minutes later, Bucky has started feeling pins and needles pricking the backs of his knees. It’s bad enough he’s on the run again. He shouldn’t have to suffer discomfort while doing it.

He asks again. 

And again. 

And again. 

He knows what Sam is doing. He’s pushing Bucky to get him to flip in front of Steve so he can say, “Told you so.” Bucky will not give him the satisfaction.

But the longer they ride, the more his calves and thighs ache. Its become painful. I can withstand Captain Fucking America kicking me full force in the gut, but God forbid I get a leg cramp, he grumbles to himself. 

Once they stop at the rendezvous site and Steve gets out of the car, Bucky asks for the twentieth “Can you move your seat up?” 

Sam finally answers without any expression. “No.”

Giving out one last, but very poignant Murder Glare™️ to the back of the man’s head, Bucky begrudgingly slides into the center of the bench seat.

And just when he thought his misery was over, he then has to witness Steve locking lips with Peggy Carter’s niece.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Bucky and other Marvel characters.


End file.
